castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tman030
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Dragons page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dan67 15:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Personally, buddy i think they should add Neutral NPCs that wield pistols or Shotguns and that they will only attack in self-defense. 16:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Dan67 16:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) That would be pretty cool, if they added trading with the NPC's so you could get items and stuff in stead of crafting them. Tman030 (talk) 16:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Potato? Well obviously the potato is one of the more premium gadgets of the game, so it's necessary in the fact that...ha, just kidding, that guy who posted that is just messing around...I hope. :/ Viper999 (talk) 01:45, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ideas of what DigitalDNA should add in the 1.6 update. I think DigitalDNA should add things like better tools, weapons, more blocks and mobs. They should also add vehicles like tanks and stuff like that. They should also add more game modes like PvP and zombie infection and stuff like that.Tman030 (talk) 15:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Feedback Hey buddy, might wanna check this page, might answer your update wishes :3. Also, can't give you any tips dude, unless you got any specific things you're in need of help with. I learned by fellow user communication + trial and error. Viper999 (talk) 03:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Adminship To be an administrator, you have to sign up at Wikia Community Central. I have to give huge credit to Civilwargeek (fellow admin) who started the petition in the first place. There's even a little history to it, found here. Viper999 (talk) 02:15, May 15, 2013 (UTC) At easy It's okay I'm not mad at you as long as that conversation was taking place on a talk page. The bloodstone pick could be a glitch within the game that was exposed or you redeemed the bloodstone pickaxe code in order to fool me. --Dan67 10:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Categories Do not spam categories on to a page that's not even related to that topic, I have your account blocked for 1 week but I will lower it to 1 day if you promise not to spam categories. --Dan67 I will stop Dan67, I will stop spaming categories, i was only trying to get the badges, not to do anything wrong. Tman030 (talk) 17:25, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your cooperation Tmar. I'm sorry that I had to block you but editing just to get awards will not be tolerated so I am going to set up a blog to vote for a new rule. The new rule will punish award boosters for making edits in bad faith and if the predicament gets any worse then the badges will be temporary disabled once the administratoration has reached an agreement. --Dan67 Badges Well, friend, there is no easy way to achieve notoriety on this wiki without a little hard work, no matter how much badges you have. However, we do have standards here at this wiki, so please don't go off spamming categories, as you experienced the unfortunate outcome of that. Mistakes do happen of course. Anyway, no need to rush, just take your time, become an honorable addition to the community, and you'll get your benefits. Viper999 (talk) 02:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) All is good, just keep a steady pace and everything will be fine --Dan67 Harassment issue That douchebag you mentioned is a staff member of community central so if your thinking about starting a fight with them then it will be your fault and it's not our jurisdiction to punish users from another wiki that is not affiliated with this wiki so unless theres a user on Castleminer z wiki that is harassing you then we will have a talk with them but for know forget and forgive. --Dan67 An admin can only have power on their specific wiki, anyother wiki will just register them as a contributor. Re: Adoption Request Well, before you do, can you please send me the link to the discussion page, if you can? Viper999 (talk) 16:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Adoption Request You might wanna check that page again, buddy. Viper999 (talk) 20:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Favorite Gun That would be the original Rifle, not the laser variant though. I love that sniping feeling with those iron sights. Viper999 (talk) 01:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Really? Ha, that's pretty impressive. But this can be really misunderstood, as it can be a bolt-action, a hunting rifle, a lever-action, etc. Could be any rifle as far as I know. Viper999 (talk) 03:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Neat-o My dad used to have a compound bow, but got rid of it when I was growing up past being a toddler. Still have fuzzy memories of it, but he never got to go hunting. Funny, found an arrow the other day, which was just laying around in the garage. Viper999 (talk) 03:26, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Danke Much obliged, we won't hear from that little bastard no more, good work. Viper999 (talk) 02:33, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, seems as if someone got to fix and ban him for me. Must've been Civilwargeek. Thanks for notifying me anyway, though. Viper999 (talk) 02:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) wiki request to be honest Tmar i think there should be a Infected vs mercs: end of days wiki, since its mostly a call of duty mixed in with zombies but it does deserve some mentioning on the internet either that or we do murder miners. but for now i am not certain about making any wiki.Dan67 19:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC)